custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/The Powers That Should Be
"Hi, I'm BobTheDoctor27. You may remember me from such one hit wonders as my Monthly Update Blogs and for being the first person on the wiki to create a consistent trend of Turaga memes." I'm also have a considerable number of regular followers and am perhaps one of the more modern users whose storylines are actually growing. And I have a new community project. :D ''The Powers That Be''... Continued For around a year now, it has been on the cards that my story will be coming to an end after Judgement Day. As of right now, this news remains official. However, in my February 2013 Blog Update, I recently mentioned that I was planning another project with which to finish my BIONICLE story career and I would like to make it as close to a perfect story for our good community, which has been so good to me over the years, as I possibly can. :P But I have only ever published stories that were set in a fictitious, alternate reality of some manner, making my saga a difficult one to latch on to for new readers. Therefore, the most obvious solution was to create at least one story set in the Core BIONICLE Universe before I leave. And as I've spent so much time thinking about this in my scholarly mind, I decided my best bet was with the simplest approach. :P Plus, with the official BIONICLE story pretty much dead and so many questions left unanswered, I decided to provide my own answers in one final story, set on present-day Spherus Magna. Context Three years have passed since the last update of The Powers That Be. So, technically, I'm going to set the story three years into the future of Spherus Magna, where things have been left unchanged. Kopaka, Pohatu, Lewa and all the characters in the custody of the insane Great Being are missing still, which has caused considerable panic for both the wider BIONICLE audience and the characters in the story. As all the readers know that Kopaka and Pohatu are on the Red Star, it would be patronizing to say that the inhabitants of Spherus Magna do not. It's taken Greg nearly a decade to decide exactly what to do with the Red Star and Riddle of the Great Beings took a whole story serial to tell us nothing at all about it. So, my story will start off with the characters in full knowledge of events which have transpired. On an actual planet for the first time, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are content settling in their island paradise. However, there are a number of radicals who wish to escape the surly bonds of the atmosphere and to strive out to the stars. Additionally, with the locations of Kopaka and Pohatu now known to the Matoran and Agori of Spherus Magna, a rescue party is being sent up to save them. Accordingly, the first group of BIONICLE characters to venture into space have been assembled; a small expedition consisting of at least one member of every canon/majority species on Spherus Magna has been assembled to head for the Red Star and save our favorite Toa of Ice... and his orange sidekick, along with the countless others trapped in the Red Star. As per the most-recent style of building in the BIONICLE storyline, all characters will have BIONICLE Stars forms and Matoran/Agori characters will be even smaller. So how does this link to CBW? My intention is to have each of these characters representing a specific member of this site who plays a significant role in the wiki's development; the admins along with a handful of other popular active editors... I'm hoping. :P BobTheDoctor27 is considering adding a canon Toa to the team. Who should this Toa be? Onua Mistika Nuparu Mahri (Assuming the Toa Mahri are no longer possessed) Kongu Mahri (Assuming the Toa Mahri are no longer possessed) Pouks Hagah Bomonga Hagah Norik Hagah Nominations As you can tell, there's a lot of potential characters, so what I would like anyone who comments to do is to pick a character, write down a username (no self nominations please :P ) and write down one characteristic of theirs or of a character in their story that they could bring to the story. For example: "I nominate BobTheDoctor27 for the role of Glatorian Perditius as they're both male characters and I think he would bring a sassy, satirical element to the character." Of course, I will play the role of the narrator so I cannot be nominated, and neither can Chicken Bond as he is already involved. Aside from that, you have free run of the nominations. :D Let your imaginations go wild. All the votes will be counted up and tallied until I have a different users representing each character. :P Happy voting and please help me keep BIONICLE alive! :D See Also *My second wave of BIONICLE STARs - Onua Mistika *My third wave of BIONICLE STARs - Nuparu Mahri *My alternative BIONICLE STARs gallery